Safe and Sound
by SilverWritesThings
Summary: At the end of the world, with governments collapsing left and right, people get desperate. Attacks in the street become regular. Break ins are nothing new. When a nation is attacked, what happens? (My first Hetalia fanfic. Rated T for character death)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the video that this is based off of.**

America stood up slowly, wobbly on his legs. _What just happened?_ Remembering brief and blurry flashes of memory came back to him. "Iggy!" As old newspapers declaring the many natural disasters that had struck the planet, taking down governments and killing citizens en masse blew in the wind, America ran over towards England.

The other nation had been hunched over when America had seen him, his mouth opened as a small sound came out. "Al... fred.." Reaching a hand out as he collapsed, England clutched the knife that stuck out of his stomach. America lifted up England's back, resting it on his knee. England's head was cradled in the bend of America's shoulder and arm, while said nations hand was on England's shoulder. "Arthur, what on earth happened to you?" England curled up into himself slightly as he coughed, a cough so bad his entire body was jerking violently.

"D-Do you not remember?" Alfred thought back, hard, trying to remember. "T-The earthquake... and then... Oh, God!" America's eyes widened as everything came rushing back to him and hit him with the force of a train. The earthquake, the people that attacked out of nowhere, America being knocked down, and before he lost consciousness, seeing them rush England who was busy with his own attackers. "Oh, God, Iggy." America rested his hand atop England's, whose own hand was around the handle of the blad protruding from his gut.

"You always were... an idiot..." England coughed again. "Most of my citizens are gone, America." The other nation shook his head. "No, no. Don't leave me England. Don't you go away!" "I'm sorry." A nation only is what it's citizen's are. Think eyebrows crinkled in pain as the older- and fading- nation grunted. "Please, America... as one last wish..." America looked at his ex-caretaker, tears brimming in his eyes. "No. You can't leave. I won't let you!" England looked at him with pitying eyes. "Take it out... please, America."

Almost in a trance of some messed up kind, America did as his best friend asked, reaching for the blade's black handle. England's eyes were clenched shut tightly when Alfred did get hold of it. "I'm sorry." America breathed as he gripped the knife. England didn't hear him. Trying not to hurt the other nation much, America slowly drew out the thing that had brought his friend so close to death. He was probably most of the way there already. England hissed in pain as America drew out the blade slowly. A "bloody hell, dammit" was released through clenched teeth.

As the knife cleared the skin, dribbling blood onto the nation's already bloodstained clothing, a whole new squirt of the life-giving liquid gushed out, around England's fingers as he pressed a hand to the wound. As England's breathing rate got faster, America's hand moved to be over England's now pale one. A few tears fell from the younger nations eyes. "Iggy..." Another coughing fit came from said male. "I don't want to go, I hope you know that Alfred. I may not show it, but my care for you runs much deeper than if you were just a comrade... I will always be with you though. I promise." A few teardrops fell from emerald-green eyes as well, joining the ones that had fallen from oceanic blue orbs.

Arthur's hand formed a fist for a few seconds gathering the strength to reach up towards America's face. America intercepted that hand with his own, intertwining their fingers as snow began to fall from the heavy cloud cover that prevented most of the sunlight from getting through. "America... return the favor..." Momentarily confused, Alfred gave the nation a slightly questioning look. England caught it, and even as the colors began to spin and blur slightly, managed a single word. "S... Sing..." America remembered how England had sung quietly to him, all those many, _many_ nights and centuries ago. "A-Alright." (If anybody doesn't want to read this, then just go get the 'Me vs. Gravity' version of this song.)

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be Safe, and, Sound. Hold on, to this, lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone..." England's eyes began to flutter closed slowly as he shifted his gaze from America's crying face with tear tracks cutting through the dirt and grime to the snow falling peacefully, beautifully, around them. "It's... cold..." England said, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds and seeming to take great force in opening them one last time, fingers clenching for the last time around America's. "Alfred, I..." he coughed, and blood ran down his chin. "I l-love y... you..."

As America started up his "No, No, NO!" mantra again, England stared at the sky as colors and sound bled out, just like him. _So... peaceful..._ Jade eyes closing for the last time, hand falling out of America's and back onto the ground, America screamed. A drawn out sound of pain. Not physical pain. This wound was deeper than the stab that England had received. It was deeper than the earthquake that had ripped open San Francisco. It was deep rooted emotional agony. America started shaking the blonde nation's shoulders like a little kid. Denial tore through the glasses-wearing man like a hot knife through butter.

He tried to ignore the paleness of the skin. The coldness. The way he made no moves. The fact that England's chest wasn't moving. The puff of air reminiscent of a steam engine that should have been coming out of England's nose or mouth but wasn't. The lack of resistance of any kind. And the fact that there was no doubting it, even though America kept doing so.

The old empire, the once Great nation, had fallen. England was simply one more country wiped out by the wave of disaster that was destroying the world.

 **A/N: This is based off of the MMD/Music video thing made by LeanneVlogsFilmz, it's on YouTube. It's titled " {MMDxAPH} - Safe and Sound {2,000 SUBS SPECIAL} " if you want to go watch it. I would, if I were you. The video should start with a dandelion blowing to the right with the makers name showing up next to it. If you can't find it, there's a link on my profile. And I'd like to say that I personally love England (both the country and the Hetalia character) and mean nothing against any of you who live in or are from England.**

 **To anybody that's waiting for it, I promise chapter two of my HP Naruto crossover is almost done. I keep telling myself, one more week, one more week, and... yeah. Here we are. It's 15 pages long at the moment though, so... Please don't yell at me? *Holds up laptop as a shield***

 **To everybody else:**

 **Like, dislike? See anything I could improve on? I have no idea why I wrote this. Review please!**


End file.
